noautomationfandomcom-20200213-history
Most Players Also DO NOT Have The Problems I Encounter With The Internet
Sometimes It's Best To Leave Well Enough Alone It's Called An Automated Account Filter The Automated Account Filter Is Matching The Player Sign-In ID With Another Sign-In ID And I Have To Know Who That Other Hacker Is And Where Their From The I$I$ In The Fake News Tells Me That Hacker's IP Address Was Only Traced Back To Aleppo That Means Either Taliban or Al Qaeda And Considering The President Dropped Our Biggest Non-Nuclear Bomb On That City Tells Me This Hack Is New A Whole New Computer Architecture Is Gonna Need To Be Developed As A Counter-Measure For Any Possible Denial of Service Attack That May Be Hidden In The Existing Source Code If That Source Code Cannot Be Recovered Steps Must Be Taken To Protect The Targeted Players The Person Who Did This To My PSN Account Is A YPJ Recruiter That I Had Mistaken For The Rap Artist M.I.A. That YPJ Recruiter Looks Exactly Like Her And For Those of You Asking Yes I'm Afraid Because The Last Player This Happened To Is Dead Now When Obtaining Any Type of Automation Technology Always Ask For A Copy of The Instruction Cycle Because The Instruction Cycle Is A Critical Function Component And No Instruction Cycle Means Just What This Wikia Is Titled Find The Automation Technologies And Destroy It Because Someone Has The Instruction Cycle We Lost Everything As Americans During The 1900s For This VERY Reason Henry Ford Had The First Instruction Cycle Capable of Automation That's Why We Have Cars Today But All American Products Are Owned And Developed By Russia Whom Had The First Ever Automation Instruction Cycle During The Salem Witch Trials Albert Einstein And Gerald Gardner Made Their Last Stand Against The Russians During Those Trials In The Most Epic Off Road Battle Ever Carried Out In The History of Mankind The Templars Brought The First Tank To Battlefield And Gerald Gardner Working Togetehr With Albert Einstein Fought To The Bloody End Fighting For The Same Freedoms All American Patriots Have Fought And Died For Don't You Ever Call Us Americans After The Factual History That You Erased A Time In Our History When American Patriotism Meant Something To Everyone If You Were Tell These Infidel Joseph Seed Types That The Russians Are The Modern Descendants of Noah's Generation They'd Call You Insane And I'd Say Look In A Mirror For Any Counter-Offensive To Be Effective Knowledge Must Be In The Majority In Regards To The Origins of Russia Without That Knowledge Far Cry 5 Is Really All That Exists In North America Because During The Salem Witch Trials The Russians Very Simply Came To North America And Took Over The Banks We Were A Stupid And Easy Generation Back Then What Would Blows Players Is What If Far Cry 5 Took Place During The Salem Witch Trials There's Very Little Detail Given About Far Cry 5's America And It's Reasonable To Conclude That This Is The Templar's Bias Interpretation of The Salem Witch Trials I Was Unaware We Had Motor Vehicles And Surfaced Roads Back Then And Helicopters I'd Say The New World Order Was Already Tried Once In The Past And You Know What It's A Proven Failure Far Cry 5 Is A Helix Video Game About The Salem Witch Trials In Far Cry 5 You Step Into The Shoes of Gerald Gardner As He Impersonates A Junior Deputy To Infiltrate The Hope County Sheriff's Department Working Together With Albert Einstein Going By The Alias "Dutch" Players Take Part In The Most Historic Battle That Ever Took Place In American History And Brought About The Dawn of Modern Warfare You People At Abstergo Have My Genetic Data [http://aliens.wikia.com/wiki/Pod_People You Know What's In My Family] And Your Gonna Have Trouble Explaining It With Your Bias And If That's What Could Be Reverse Engineered From A Simple Data Dump Scanner It Leads One To Wonder What Could Be Reverse Engineered From The Widowmaker's Firmware Are You Coming To The Tree If So Bring The Widowmaker So That You Can See Whose Colors Won That War Vs [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Uoaa3MN_Kr0 The Best Way To Survive Is To Avoid The Fighting All Together] "Bloody Mary May Fairgrave" Is Not The Only One Who Can Put Guns On A Truck The Pod People Have Been Doing That Since The Salem Witch Trials North America Has Never Had A Flag of It's Own The Person Who Got Rammed Up That Hanging Tree Also Was A Joseph Seed Type Being The Definition of A Bad Word Far Cry 5 Works On My PS4 Because of The Exploit Involved With That One Hack I Thought The Game Itself Would Not Work On Any PS4 Due To Source Code Errors However Multiplayer Requires An Active PSN Account That Is Accessible By All Players As Such This Narrative Is Maintained By Other Means That SyrianGirl Would LOVE Far Cry 5 I Myself Just Don't Have The Endurance For Games Like That Anymore As Those Types of Games Require Many Hours To Figure Out The Game Mechanics In Real Life However I'd Still Survive Because All Game Mechanics In Every Video Game Is Designed In Such A Way As To Nullify Real Life Combat Skills or Stealth Skills AGAIN With Far Cry 5 A VERY Critical Missing Component In The Game Mechanics Is Multiple Outcomes For Example As The Junior Deputy My Far Cry 5 Would've Ended In Faith Seed's Region Because [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Invasion_of_the_Pod_People I Know What The Bliss Is Chemically] And That's No Drug That's A Goddamn Spore Entire World Conflicts Were Resolved I Am One of The Ones Who Had Certain Illnesses As A Child That Rendered Me Immune To The Spore Virus Remember The Lilo & Stitch Episode "angel" That's What Would Happen To Me In Faith Seed's Region The Bliss Can Only Become An Addictive Drug To Those Who Are Immune And As Noted In The Movies A Bliss Pandemic Can Be Cured Within A Year The First Pod People Arrived At Fall's End And Joseph Seed Is Simply Being Overwhelmed By Islamic Pod People As One Shell Shocked Joseph Seed Is Having A Moment of AWOL In Far Cry 5 The Walk Away Ending Is Canon On This Wikia In The Walk Away Ending Sheriff Whitehorse Has To Be Protected From The National Guard To Avoid Reprisal At The Hands of Eden's Gate This Means The First Rebellion Occurs Leading Up To The Dark Days And The Eventual Rise of Panem The Junior Deputy And Sheriff Whitehorse Go Outright Rouge As They Attempt To Blow The Whistle On Eden's Gate During The First Rebellion To Ensure The Collapse of The American Economy As You Believe The Junior Deputy Killed The Sheriff We Already Won Because Your Far Cry 5 Makes False Assumptions About Things You Know Nothing About On This Wikia Sheriff Whitehorse Is Protected By The First Amendment As A Whistleblower And I'd Say Sheriff Is A Government Whistleblower The Junior Deputy And Sheriff Were Fired During Far Cry 5 By The National Guard Because Their All "At-Will Employees" Which Means They Can Be Fired Without A Reason And In Far Cry 5 Absolutely No Reason Was Given For The Sudden Loss of Employment Far Cry 5 Proves That Retaliation Resulted And That There Was A Genuine Connection Between Eden's Gate And The National Guard The Junior Deputy Successfully Compromised The Public Trust of The United States Regardless of Your Choice of Ending The Junior Deputy Was The Last Messenger You Were Ever Gonna Shoot In The Name of Islam For purposes of the arabic Wikipedia, this wikia emphasizes the arabic-speaking world and covers other regimes only insofar as they represent exceptionally greater or lesser protections The Resist Ending